Hello, Ghost?
by baby-kkamjongie
Summary: [ChanKai] Chapter 2: I Will Help You. Hantu, manusia, dan pernyataan cinta. "Masuklahketubuhkudanakuakanmenciumbibirmu." For event 'ChanKai Forever Love.'
1. Prolog

**Hello, Ghost?**

_Rated_: T

_Genre_: Romance, Supernatural

_Pair_: ChanKai

_Note_: For event _**'ChanKai Forever Love'**_ dan seluruh Chankai shipper.

/

**Prolog**

**/**

Duduk sendiri di pinggir jalan adalah hal terakhir yang harusnya ia lakukan. Ia selalu takut kotor. Kuman, sakit, segala bentuk hal tidak higenis ia tidak suka. Tapi kini ia bahkan tidak memakai alas kakinya. Dia selalu begitu peduli pada kesehatan; makan teratur, gizi seimbang, vitamin, hal-hal semacam itu. Hidupnya sehat, teratur, terpola. Monoton, datar, membosankan.

Ia _menyesal._

Kalau bisa ia ingin kembali dan menikmati hidupnya dengan cara lebih menyenangkan. Ia ingin makan _junk food_ dan cola alih-alih sayuran dan susu. Mencicipi semua makanan pinggir jalan yang selalu membuat air liurnya menetes karena tak pernah _boleh_ ia makan. Mendaki gunung dan ikut klub pecinta alam untuk menjelajahi hutan dengan orang-orang yang bahkan kuat tidak mandi selama seminggu. Di ingin bergabung dengan _grup band_, menyalurkan hobi terpendamnya dibandingkan tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran. Ia ingin mencoba menghirup rokok, dan minum alcohol meski hanya sekali. Ia ingin menikmati hidupnya. Menikmati hidupnya yang sayangnya begitu singkat.

Dan dibanding semua itu. Hanya satu yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan. Ia ingin, setidaknya diberikan satu kesempatan untuk bisa jujur dan mengakui perasaan yang ia pendam. Menyatakannya keras-keras pada satu orang yang sudah ia kagumi sejak lama. _Dia._ Orang yang punya senyuman yang bisa membuatnya merasa mempunyai penyakit jantung dadakan. Orang yang selalu terlihat menyilaukan di matanya seperti bintang terang di langit. Orang yang sama yang bisa membuatnya begitu senang hanya karena dia _ingat_ namanya.

Ia _ingin_ itu. Tapi ia _tidak bisa_.

Ia tidak bisa menyentuh mereka. _Dia_, ibunya, orang-orang itu, bahkan kerikil kecil yang berserakan di sekitar kakinya saat ini.

Mereka tidak bisa melihatnya seberapa keraspun ia mencoba berteriak. Karena ia bahkan _tidak_ _hidup_. Ia _bukan_ manusia. Ia _tidak punya_ raga.

Ia, Park Chanyeol―

Dengan sangat menyesal, di usianya yang baru akan menginjak 17 tahun.

―adalah _**hantu**_**.**

**Prolog: END**

Chapter I akan diupdate besok ^^


	2. Shaman

**Hello, Ghost?**

_Rated_: T

_Genre_: Romance, Supernatural

_Pair_: ChanKai

_Note_: For event _**'ChanKai Forever Love'**_ dan seluruh Chankai shipper.

**Chapter 1 : SHAMAN**

* * *

_Kalian percaya hantu? _

Ya, hantu. Makhluk supranatural yang 'katanya' menyeramkan dan bisa muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba untuk membunuh atau menculik kalian ke alam lain―

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian, yang merasa cukup berani, akan mengatakan jika hantu itu hanyalah sebuah cerita fiktif yang sengaja dibuat untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil. Hantu itu bohong, mengada-ada, _omong kosong_.

Jika kalian berfikiran begitu maka kalian harus segera merubahnya. Karena anggapan kalian _salah_.

Hantu itu ada. Mereka eksis dan hidup bersama kita. Hanya saja kalian _tidak bisa _melihat keberadaan mereka. Ada _dinding tipis_ yang membuat dunia mereka terpisah dan tak terjangkau mata manusia kalian.

Coba saja kalian tengok ke sudut kosong tempat kalian berada sekarang. Aku yakin jika salah satu dari mereka sedang memperhatikan kalian dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Bahkan tanpa kalian sadar, mungkin mereka berada lebih dekat lagi, mereka bisa saja berada di samping, duduk bersebelahan dengan kalian saat ini. Apa kalian merinding sekarang? Jika ya, maka itu adalah pertanda satu dari _mereka _sedang berada tepat di belakangmu. Dan '_bernafas_' di lehermu.

_Tidak percaya?_

Baiklah, aku menyerah. Itu hak kalian pula untuk percaya atau tidak. Aku tidak punya urusan untuk membuat kalian percaya pada hal yang _tidak bisa _kalian lihat. Lagipula siapa aku? Kalian sama sekali tak mengenalku kan? Dan aku juga tidak ingin repot-repot mengenalkan diri.

Satu hal yang harus kalian tahu tentang diriku adalah fakta bahwa aku, seorang _**Shaman**_. Seseorang yang _bisa_ melihat hantu.

.

* * *

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang membuatnya berakhir di sini, selain rasa sakit terakhir yang luar biasa ia rasakan setelah sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menabraknya. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana tubuhnya terlempar, sejauh lima meter dari tempat semula dan mendarat di aspal dingin yang kotor tepat di tengah jalan. Ia tidak ingat, bagaimana belakang kepalanya terbentur dengan keras dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya tergores permukaan kasar aspal. Ia tidak ingat, bagaimana lirihnya ia mengucapkan sebuah kata _tolong_ begitu tubuhnya terbaring bersimbah genangan darah dan bau besi berkarat sementara mobil yang menabraknya pergi. Ia tidak ingat. Benar-benar tidak ingat. Saat bagaimana ia bisa bangun setelah itu dan melihat _dirinya_ sendiri terbujur kaku.

_**Ia tidak ingat.**_

'_Bagaimana bisa?'_

Rasa kaget masih memenuhinya. Maka dari itu dia berlari, secepat dan sejauh yang ia bisa dari sana dan mulai berteriak pada semua orang yang ia temui. Tapi dia diabaikan. Tidak ada orang yang mau mendengarnya, tidak ada yang mau membantunya.

'_Aku mohon, tolong aku! Tolong aku!'_

Ia berusaha memegang tangan seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang menutup tokonya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, tapi yang ia dapat hanya udara kosong. _'K-kenapa?'_ Chanyeol menatap kedua tangannya dengan terkejut. _Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyentuh mereka?_

Chanyeol kembali berlari dan tidak memperdulikan hal lain. Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari orang-orang asing itu. Ia hanya butuh orang tuanya.

'_Ayah! Ibu! Kalian harus menolongku!' _

Tapi Chanyeol mencelos saat melihat _mereka_ pun mengabaikannya. Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan ibunya dan ibunya hanya terus berjalan menembusnya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Ini sudah larut, kemana Chanyeol?"

'_Apa maksudmu, Ibu? Aku di sini! Aku di sini!' Chanyeol berteriak frustasi._

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

'_Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Ayah! Aku sekarat!' _Chanyeol menunjuk pintu dan mulai memohon lagi. _'Kumohon! Aku tidak mau mati! Kalian harus menolongku!'_

"Aku hanya khawatir. Tidak biasanya ia pulang terlambat. Ia bahkan menyuruh supir untuk tidak menjemputnya karena ia ingin pulang sendiri."

'_Kumohon! Kumohon!' _

Telepon berdering. Ayahnya bangkit dan berjalan menembus dirinya untuk mengangkat telepon. Tidak lama gagang telepon itu jatuh. Ayahnya mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan tidak percaya. Lalu yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah ibunya yang berteriak keras memanggil namanya sebelum jatuh pingsan.

'_A-aku―'_ Tubuh Chanyeol jatuh berlutut. Air mata lolos mengaliri pipinya. _'Sudah mati?'_

.

* * *

Chanyeol duduk sendiri di pinggir jalan. Ia tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi saat ini, karena yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Harusnya ia tidak berada di sini, harusnya ia mengikuti kedua orang tuanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia melihat _dirinya_ sendiri yang terbaring tak bernyawa? Ia tidak sanggup. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan dia masih belum bisa menerimanya.

_Kenapa ini harus menimpanya? Kenapa?_

'_Che, apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di jam segini? Menangis di pinggir jalan.'_

Chanyeol langsung menoleh. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan tangan. Dari jarak pandangnya sekarang, ia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya menatapnya. _'Kau siapa, paman?'_

Orang itu langsung tersentak kaget karena Chanyeol bisa mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. _'Kau bisa melihatku?'_ tanyanya. Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan orang itu mendesah karena langsung mengerti apa yang salah. Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di samping pemuda itu, yang terus menatapinya dengan pandangan yang sama. Bingung.

'_Kutebak. Kau baru mati?'_

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak terkejut. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apakah itu pertanyaan normal yang akan ditanyakan oleh orang asing pada orang yang baru ditemuinya?

Orang itu tersenyum saja. _'Kau tidak bisa lihat? Aku juga hantu.'_ Katanya cuek.

Chanyeol langsung menunduk mendengar pengakuan itu. Harusnya ia lari, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah _hantu. _Tapi Chanyeol sadar itu tidak ada gunanya. Ia sudah mati dan sekarang dia juga adalah _hantu_.

'_Kau tahu? Reaksimu tidak jauh berbeda saat pertama kali aku tahu aku sudah mati.'_ Chanyeol masih menunduk dan diam-diam menangis sementara orang itu duduk dengan kaki berselonjor menatap bintang di langit. _'Terkejut, tidak percaya, sedih. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa begitu cepat? Kenapa hidupku berakhir seperti ini? Pertanyaan seperti itu memenuhi pikiran. Bukan begitu?'_

_Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Masih terlalu sibuk dengan tangisannya._

'_Aku mengerti.' _Orang itu tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Chanyeol._ 'Tapi setelah aku sadar, menangis sama sekali tidak berguna. Kau tahu? Semacam-kau tidak akan merubah apapun dengan hal itu.'_

Chanyeol mendongak dan tiba-tiba berhenti terisak, meski air matanya masih jatuh saja menuruni pipinya. _'Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang BISA aku lakukan? Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar atau melihatku. AKU SUDAH MATI! AKU HANTU SEKARANG!'_ Ia menyentakkan tangan di kepalanya dengan kasar. Chanyeol hanya merasa marah dan tanpa sadar berteriak. Tapi kemudian dia merasa menyesal telah berkata seperti itu dan langsung menunduk. _'Maaf.' Lirihnya._

Orang itu menatapnya sambil menyangga dagu dengan sebelah tangan di atas lutut, mengangguk. _'Kau masih sangat muda. Dan sepertinya anak yang baik.' Katanya._

Chanyeol tersenyum lirih. _'A-aku selalu berusaha. Aku selalu belajar dengan keras untuk membuat orang tuaku bangga. Aku selalu bilang pada mereka jika aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat seperti Ayah. Aku mengerjakan tugas saat teman sebayaku asik bermain. Aku akan menghafal saat orang lain sibuk mengobrol. Aku lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan dibanding kantin saat istirahat.'_

'_Wah.' _Orang itu tampak terkesan.

'_Aku selalu hidup sehat. Menghindari junk food dan makanan pinggir jalan. Aku hanya makan segala sesuatu yang bergizi. Minum vitamin dan pemeriksaan rutin ke dokter. Minum 8 gelas sehari, makan tepat waktu.'_

Orang itu mengangguk-angguk paham. _'Aku mengerti sekarang.'_

Chanyeol tidak punya ide. _'Apa maksudmu, paman?'_

'_Aku jadi mengerti alasan anak baik sepertimu berada di sini.'_

'_Hah?'_

Orang itu tertawa melihat ekspresi polos Chanyeol. Anak ini benar-benar. Butuh beberapa lama sampai dia menghentikan tawanya. _'Kau tahu? Kemana harusnya seseorang yang baik pergi saat mereka mati kan?'_

'_Surga?' _tebak Chanyeol.

'_Benar.'_ Orang itu mengangguk. _'Orang yang baik memang akan pergi ke surga saat mereka mati. Tapi asal kau tahu, mereka baru akan pergi ke sana jika urusan mereka di dunia ini telah selesai dan hati mereka menerimanya.'_

Chanyeol tidak bisa menutupi jika dirinya bingung saat ini. _'Lalu?' _tanyanya.

'_Itu masalahmu. Kau masih memiliki hal yang kau sesali dan belum bisa menerimanya.'_

Chanyeol tersentak. _'A-aku?' _

'_Kau menyesali hidupmu.' _

'_Hah? Apa? Tidak, Paman. Aku sama sekali tidak―'_

'_Jangan bohong!'_ Potong orang itu cepat._ 'Untuk anak seusiamu, apa yang kau lakukan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan._ Dari ceritamu aku langsung bisa menebak bahwa kau itu sangat tertutup. Ku yakin kau bahkan tidak punya teman. Kau selalu menjadi anak baik dan taat. Apa kau pernah merasakan menyenangkannya apa yang orang sebut membolos? Bagaimana mendebarkannya sensasi mencoba rokok dan alcohol untuk pertama kalinya? _Apa kau pernah merasa begitu senang karena membicarakan hobimu dengan orang lain?_ _Menyenangkannya memiliki orang yang mengerti dirimu?_ _Mencoba hal-hal baru yang belum pernah kau rasakan?_ _**Hidupmu membosankan**_ _**dan kau menyesalinya**_. Itulah alasan paling logis dari keadaanmu.'

Chanyeol tersentak dan membulatkan matanya. Ia menarik lututnya ke dada dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Ia merasa habis tertembak mati. _Bagaimana caranya dia bisa tahu? Bagimana dia tahu semua itu?_

Orang itu tersenyum, sepertinya tebakannya memang benar melihat tidak adanya satupun kata darinya. Kali ini ia berbicara dengan nada lebih pelan._ 'Menjadi anak yang baik bukanlah hal yang salah. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus melupakan hal-hal yang merupakan sumber kesenangan dalam hidupmu. Aku bahkan yakin jika kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang disebut jatuh cinta.' _

Jatuh… cinta?

'_Perasaan mendebarkan yang datang saat kau berada dekat dengannya. Perasaan yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur dan hanya membayangkannya sepanjang malam. Perasaan yang membuatmu selalu ingin menatapnya dan gugup tiap kali ingin menyapa. Perasaan, yang selalu membuatmu hatimu senang, bahkan oleh hal-hal kecil yang ia lakukan untukmu. Aku yakin kau tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti it―'_

'_AKU PERNAH!'_

Orang itu tersentak saat Chanyeol berteriak menyelanya. Ia kaget karena tidak menyangka akan mendapat reaksi seperti itu. _'Hah?'_

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap orang di sampingnya. _'Aku memang tidak pernah melakukan semua hal yang kau tanyakan. Aku tidak pernah membolos, merokok, minum alcohol dan tidak punya teman karena mereka menganggapku aneh. Mungkin juga benar jika aku menyesali hidupku. Tapi aku pernah. Aku pernah merasakan itu―' _Chanyeol mengusap pergi airmatanya dan tersenyum untuk pertama kali sejak ia menjadi hantu. _'Aku pernah jatuh cinta.' _Katanya penuh keyakinan.

Ada jeda hening panjang setelah itu.

Meski kaget, orang itu hanya tertawa karena di matanya Chanyeol begitu sialan polos. Tatapannya yang sungguh-sungguh itu membuatnya gemas. _'Kau lucu sekali,' _katanya sambil membil memegangi perutnya.

'_Paman, kau kenapa?' _tanya Chanyeol khawatir karena orang itu tiba-tiba saja tertawa tak terkendali. Matanya mengedip-ngedip tidak mengerti.

'_Aku jadi semakin tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya berada di sini setelah mendengar yang satu ini.'_ Jawab orang itu.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak memiliki ide atas ucapannya dan hanya merespon; _'Hah?' _

Orang itu tersenyum lebar, seakan baru saja berhasil memenangkan undian seribu dollar. _'Kau tahu? Aku yakin alasan utamamu adalah karena kau belum sempat mengatakan perasaan cintamu padanya. Iya kan? Hahahahaha.'_

Chanyeol melongo, sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya. Kali ini benar-benar merasa terkejut dan malu di saat yang bersamaan. _Bagaimana ia tahu? Bagaimana ia tahu semua itu? Bagaimana caranya? Apakah dia cenayang? Apakah ia bisa membaca pikiran? APA DIA HANTU?! Eh, oh ya benar. Dia memang hantu._

'_Paman… hentikan.' _rengeknya pelan saat mendengar tawa itu tidak juga berhenti. Jika dia masih manusia mungkin wajahnya sudah terbakar saat ini. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia digoda hingga begini, dan itu oleh hantu seorang paman yang bahkan tak ia tahu namanya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu. Ia hanya merasa… lega.

.

* * *

Rasanya sangat aneh. Perasaan menjadi hantu ternyata terasa cukup baik. Siapa yang menyangka? Selain fakta bahwa tidak ada yang ada yang bisa melihat atau mendengarnya, rasanya benar-benar baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya terasa ringan saat berjalan, ia bahkan merasa dirinya tidak sedang berjalan, tetapi melayang. Ia bisa masuk ke manapun dengan menembus tembok. Semua orang juga menembusnya, meski rasanya sebagian jiwanya tertarik sesaat saat ada orang yang melewatinya, ia masih bisa mengatasinya.

'_Bagaimana aku menemukannya?' _ percakapannya semalam dengan paman hantu, Chanyeol menjadi punya tujuan. Ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya di sini sebelum bisa hanya harus mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya―seperti apa yang dikatakan paman hantu.

'_Shaman, ya? Apa orang seperti itu benar-benar ada?' _Chanyeol sebelumnya bukanlah orang yang akan percaya dengan segala hal yang berbau spiritual. Tapi semuanya berbeda karena ia bahkan kini sudah menjadi salah satu makhluk spiritual itu sendiri. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak percaya.

Ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Entah di mana dia sekarang.

Ia memasuki setiap bangunan dan mencoba berbicara dengan semua orang. Berharap jika salah satu dari mereka akan menjawabnya dan memberitahunya langsung jika dia adalah seorang_ shaman. _Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu ia menemukannya. Semua orang bersikap sama―tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Hingga ia berakhir di taman.

'_Hai, adik kecil. Apa kau adalah shaman?' _Ini adalah hal yang terkonyol yang ia lakukan. Kenapa juga dia bertanya pada seorang bayi dalam kereta dorong.

"Chii. Ba-ba~"

Chanyeol melongo. Sepertinya bayi ini merespon ucapannya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. _'Kau bisa melihatku?' _tanyanya.

Bayi itu tertawa sambil menggerakkan mainan di tangannya. "Ba-ba~ Baba~"

Baiklah. Itu sebuah peningkatan karena seseorang memang bisa melihatnya. Tapi seorang _bayi_? Ayolah. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk Chanyeol di saat begini? Merasa tidak ada gunanya, Chanyeol tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kali lalu melambai. _'Sampai jumpa lagi, adik kecil.' _Bayi itu kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras hingga mengambil perhatian ibunya yang sedang membelikannya balon untuk mengajaknya tersenyum melihat mereka. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedih dn merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

'_Hah~'_

Ia kembali berjalan dan menembus semua orang yang melewatinya.

'_Kemana aku pergi setelah ini?' _pikirnya. Dan ia masih terus berfikir sambil memandang jalan sampai ia sadar saat melihat sepatu seseorang memenuhi pandangannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya memandang lurus. Dari pakaiannya Chanyeol bisa menebak jika ia adalah salah satu murid dari sekolah yang sama dengannya dulu saat ia masih hidup.

'_Huh?'_ Chanyeol dibuat heran. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, tetapi menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri baru kemudian berjalan lagi sambil melewati Chanyeol tanpa menembusnya. _Apa kebetulan? _Batin Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Ini reaksi yang berbeda dari semua orang yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Karena seperti yang sudah disebutkan, semua orang hanya akan berjalan begitu dia ada di depan mereka dan menembusnya seakan tidak ada apapun.

Chanyeol berlari mengejar dan kembali diam di hadapan pemuda itu. Dan pemuda itu berhenti! Kali ini ia berjongkok sebelum mengambil arah kanan untuk menyebarang.

_Ini mencurigakan! _

Chanyeol menjadi lebih bersemangat mengejar pemuda itu, yang sepertinya menambah kecepatannya. Dengan susah payah ia bisa kembali berhenti di depannya. Dan _gotcha!_ Pemuda itu kembali berhenti.

'_Kau bisa melihatku kan?' _

Pemuda itu diam memandang lurus ke depan seakan tidak melihat dan mendengar apapun.

'_Jika kau memang shaman. Maka bantulah aku! Kumohon!'_

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya seperti berfikir. Chanyeol tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya luntur seketika saat melihat pemuda itu malah berbalik dan berjalan pergi setelah menjentikkan jarinya.

'_H-hei, tunggu!' _Chanyeol melongo. '_Kau tidak bisa pergi! Kau harus membantuku!'_ Ia berteriak dan mengejar pemuda itu lagi. Ia yakin jika kecurigaannya benar. Pemuda itu memang bisa melihat dan mendengarnya. Pemuda itu adalah orang yang ia cari seharian ini. Dia pasti _shaman_!

.

* * *

Baiklah. Anggap saja ini sebagai hari sialnya. Setelah seharian yang menyebalkan di sekolah kini ia harus bertemu dengan makhluk _sepertinya_ di jalan pulang. Terkutuklah kekuatan sialannya ini.

'_Kau bisa melihatku kan?' _

Tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar itu. Dia tahu jika kelakuanku yang tiba-tiba berbelok tadi memang mencurigakan―meski ekspresi datarnya sempurna tetap saja sepertinya _hantu _itu curiga. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Ia hanya tidak mau berakhir dengan memberikan tubuhnya pada _dia_. Orang-orang istimewa sepertinya memang lebih mudah untuk dirasuki arwah. Terakhir kali dia ingat, ia bahkan hampir membunuh orang dengan tangannya karena dendam sang hantu yang merasuki tubuhnya.

'_Jika kau memang shaman. Maka bantulah aku! Kumohon!'_

Alisnya mengerut seperti berfikir.

_Shaman? Dia tahu tentang shaman? _

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat pemandangan seperti ini, melihat hantu memohon meminta bantuannya setelah tahu dia seorang _shaman_. Dan karena sifat 'mudah kasihan' yang ia punya dulu, ia harus mengalami saat-saat sulit dengan permintaan-permintaan mereka. Tapi sekarang? Maaf saja, dia tidak mau repot-repot. Dia memang bisa melihat dan mendengar mereka, tapi ia tidak merasa punya kepentingan untuk menunjukkannya. Masih banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan, mengerjakan tugas misalnya.

Sejak nilainya jelek semester kemarin. Ia benar-benar dihukum. Tidak ada lagi latihan dance, tambahan uang saku, main sepulang sekolah, game. Semua itu adalah daftar hal-hal yang harus ia hindari. Jadwalnya sekarang berubah hanya menjadi belajar-belajar-belajar.

Dia tidak punya waktu untuk jadi _konsultan_ hantu.

Baiklah ini akan sangat menjengkelkan. Pemuda itu berbalik dan terus berjalan. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar setiap rengekkan hantu itu.

'_H-hei, tunggu!_ _Kau tidak bisa pergi! Kau harus membantuku!'_

'_Halo?'_

'_Tolong bantu aku. Hanya sekali ini saja. Eh, tunggu―sebenarnya aku punya banyak permintaan. Tapi ini yang paling penting. Kumohon-kumohon-kumohon!'_

_Dasar bodoh, _batinnya. Ia sudah sangat ingin berteriak mengusir hantu itu dari hadapannya karena begitu berisik, ia tetap menahan mulutnya. Akan repot jika sekali saja ia berbicara padanya. Selain orang-orang akan mengganggap dirinya gila karena berbicara sendiri, harapannya untuk menjalani kehidupan seperti manusia normal juga akan pupus.

Pemuda itu, sekali lagi, hanya menghela nafasnya berat.

_Aku hanya akan mencoba mengabaikannya, dan membuatnya yakin jika aku hanya manusia biasa._

.

* * *

"Kim Jongin, ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu semakin jelek."

"Berisik." Wajahku jadi jelek karena aku tidak bisa tidur semalam, tambah pemuda bernama Jongin itu dalam hati. Bagaimana dirinya bisa tidur jika _sesuatu_ mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi―termasuk kamar mandi―dan merengek tanpa henti. Membuatnya risih di kamarnya sendiri dan membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Mungkin ini karena kekeraskepalaannya, tapi _sesuatu_ itu juga keras kepala! Kan kesal!

Sehun mencibirnya. "Lagian kenapa kau memandangi kakak kelas itu terus?" heran Sehun. "Kau menyukainya, ya?"

Jongin yang sedang memangkunya dagunya dengan sebelah tangan di atas meja tersenyum menatap Sehun. Sehun membalas senyumnya dengan alis naik-turun, tapi Jongin malah langsung membuat tampang datar. "Memang dia siapa?" tanyanya tanpa dosa. Saking tanpa dosanya Sehun yang baru jatuh dari kursinya itu ingin sekali memukul kepalanya dengan benda keras.

"Serius kau tidak tahu dia?" Sehun menyerhit. "Yakin kau anak sekolah ini?"

Jongin mendengus. "Memang dia artis apa sampai harus aku tahu?"

"Dia memang bukan artis! Tapi dia **Byun Baekhyun**!"

"Hm. Kau tahu dia?" tanyanya terdengar tidak tertarik. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan ucapan lirih yang ia dengar semalam.

.

.

'_Kumohon._

_Aku tahu, aku mungkin saja mengganggumu. Maafkan aku. Aku... aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi setelah ini. Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu jika kau mendengar dan melihatku. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Sekali saja. A-aku―aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang kukagumi. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku hanya hantu. Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku. Aku ingin tenang dan pergi dengan damai setelah kematianku. _

_Aku… mohon.'_

.

.

Jongin tidak mendengar lagi semua ocehan Sehun tentang apa dan bagaimana sosok Byun Baekhyun. Ia terlalu sibuk memandang sosok sang hantu yang terus mengikuti pemuda Byun itu kemanapun.

"_Che_, Park Chanyeol-_sunbae-_bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika kau _belum_ mati." gumam Jongin pelan.

"Apa katamu? Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak!"

Sehun menatapnya curiga. "Jelas-jelas aku mendengarmu bicara tadi!"

"Berisik, Sehun!" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya setelah melihat hantu itu sekali lagi. "Ayo, pergi." Dan dia melenggang cuek.

_Nah,_ sekarang, apa yang _sebaiknya_ ia lakukan?

.

* * *

**Hello, Ghost?**

**Chapter 1: SHAMAN**

**END**

* * *

Terimakasih kepada 16 orang yang sudah mereview untuk prolog. Saya sangat senang. Kebaikan kalian yang menyempatkan waktu sangat saya hargai. Semoga tidak bosan~ ^^

Chapter selanjutnya akan diupdate **tiga hari **mendatang. Tanggal **8 Juli**.

Feel free for ask~ Lets be a friend~ Yehet!

.

.

P.S: Adakah di sini yang mau membaca fanfic saya yang lain? 'Heart Vacancy' sepertinya kekurangan pembaca. Tema-nya tidak jauh-jauh dari ini kok. #Promote

P.S.S: I dunno, but i really-really-really miss '_Kris_' (or Yifan) now :(


	3. I Will Help You

**Hello, Ghost?**

_Rated_: T

_Genre_: Romance, Supernatural

_Pair_: ChanKai

_Note_: For event _**'ChanKai Forever Love'**_ dan seluruh Chankai shipper.

**Chapter 2 : I WILL HELP YOU**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol memang orang aneh, canggung, dan membosankan.

Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan kutu buku berkacama besar yang fanatik dengan kebersihan seperti dirinya. Dia yang selalu membawa hand sanitizer dan memakainya setiap memegang apapun yang terlihat kotor. Yang memakai masker meski tidak sakit, hanya karena ada temannya yang sedang flu. Yang tidak makan sembarangan dan tidak suka berbagi makanan bersama orang lain dengan alat makan yang sama. Orang yang, selalu, seperti memiliki dunia sendiri dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

Dia― Park Chanyeol.

'_Baekhyun-shi. Aku menyukaimu.'_

Chanyeol sudah sering diabaikan, dan dianggap tidak ada oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia sudah biasa dengan semua itu ketika dulu ia masih manusia. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah kebal. Tapi kenapa kali ini rasanya begitu berbeda?

'_Baekhyun-shi. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu.'_

Dia tidak pernah bisa untuk menyampaikan kekagumannya seberapa keras ia mencoba dulu. Ia akan menjadi gugup, gemetar dan berakhir dengan berlaku bodoh seperti tersandung lalu jatuh di depan orang yang ia sukai itu. Sekarangpun, saat ia sudah memiliki keberanian, ia masih tidak bisa melakukannya karena orang yang ia suka tidak bisa melihatnya. _Kenapa? _Kenapa dia harus mengalaminya juga saat dia sudah mati?

'_Tidak ada gunanya,' _gumam Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyerah.

Seharian membuntuti Baekhyun membuatnya semakin sadar jika dia memang menyukai pemuda itu. Belum pernah ia sedekat itu dengan Baekhyun. Dulu, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh, diam-diam mengamatinya di manapun. Di kantin, lorong, di depan loker, di lapangan, dan kadang juga di perpustakaan. Di manapun dirinya berada ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat Baekhyun. Caranya tersenyum, tertawa, bercanda dan bahkan saat sedang marah terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Byun Baekhyun, entah kenapa terlihat begitu bersinar seperti bintang di langit.

Ya, seperti _bintang_. Yang bisa dilihat tapi tak akan pernah bisa Chanyeol raih.

Hantu Chanyeol melayang menuju taman belakang sekolah sambil menunduk, lalu duduk di bawah salah satu pohon. Ini tempat yang sama yang selalu ia datangi dulu ketika ia sedih. Ketika ia merasa lelah. Dan kini ketika ia merasa, kenapa dunia hanya begitu kejam padanya.

Chanyeol menarik lututnya ke dada, memeluk tubuhnya dengan tangan hantunya. Berfikir apa yang akan dilakukannya kini.

* * *

**ChanKai**

* * *

"Hei." Jongin mungkin sudah gila. Kenapa dia malah sengaja memanggil hantu itu? Bukankah sejak kemarin ia menahan diri untuk tidak bicara? Bukannya sejak kemarin ia harus bersabar agar tidak mengamuk karena hantu itu terus mengganggunya? Bukankah baru kemarin, dia sendiri yang ingin sekali hantu itu pergi dari hidupnya? Lalu apa yang dilakukan sekarang?

Kim Jongin kau sudah benar-benar gila, batinnya. Tapi kakinya berjalan mendekat. "Hei, kau mendengarku, hantu?"

Kepala hantu itu terangkat dengan ekspresi kaget. Mungkin karena seseorang baru saja mengajaknya bicara, terlebih orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang telah ia ajak bicara sejak kemarin tapi tak menghiraukannya. Ekspresi di wajahnya seperti meneriakan kalimat _AKU TAHU KAU MEMANG SHAMAN! _Pada Jongin. Tentu saja dia kaget. Jongin sendiri kaget dengan kelakuan spontannya ini.

"Aku akan membantumu." Kata Jongin pada akhirnya. Ia akan menyerah, sekali ini saja.

Dan reaksi Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak lebih kaget lagi. Lihat matanya yang membesar seperti hendak loncat keluar. _'A-apa?'_

_Ya, apa._ Jongin berdecak sebal, ia melipat tangannya di dada. Meski ia sudah bilang begitu, ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan keputusannya untuk melibatkan diri. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Hantu itu sudah tahu jika Jongin memang shaman. "Aku bilang, aku akan membantumu, _Sunbae_."

Mata Chanyeol mengedip. Ia sedang tidak salah dengar kan? _'B-benarkah?' _

"Iya."

'_K-kau tidak bercanda?' _

"Tidak."

Chanyeol masih merasa sulit percaya. Ia berdiri, mulutnya masih membuka dan belum terkatup lagi. Ini benar-benar kejutan. Ia harus menyakinkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sekarang sebelum bisa merasa senang. Mungkin akan mudah jika ia masih manusia, ia hanya perlu mencubit tangannya dan merasa sakit untuk tahu jika dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi. Tapi kini ia hantu dan yang ia lakukan adalah bertanya._ 'Kau benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar akan membantuku?' _

Berapa benar yang dia katakan? "Hm―"

'SERIUS?!'

Alis Jongin merengut jengkel sekarang. Ia menghela nafas kasar dan mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Jika sunbae memang tidak percaya. Yasudah. Aku tidak akan jadi―"

'_Ya! Ya! Aku percaya!' _potong Chanyeol panik. Ia berusaha memegang tangan Jongin untuk nenotong kalimatnya tapi pemuda itu langsung menarik tangannya dengan mata kaget.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

'_Apapun.'_

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku sembarangan, _Sunbae._" Kata Jongin serius.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Itu tidak masalah. _'Terimakasih!'_ Chanyeol terlalu senang, ia mengucapkan kata terimakasihnya berulang kali tanpa jeda. Di telinga Jongin bahkan sudah terdengar seperti kaset rusak. Senyum lebar ia pasang di wajah. Tubuhnya melayang di udara dan berputar-putar di tempat beberapa kali sambil menyorakkan kegembiraannya. Setidaknya dengan begini dirinya masih punya kesempatan. Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk menyadari jika pemuda yang baru mengajaknya bicara kini sedang menggerutu lalu berjalan pergi.

"Hah~" Sepertinya, Jongin sudah mulai menyesali keputusannya dari sekarang.

Terkutuklah sifat mudah kasihan miliknya itu.

* * *

**ChanKai**

* * *

'_Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?'_

'_Apa rencananya?'_

'_Bagaimana caranya kau membantuku, Jongin-ah?'_

'_Kita akan pergi kemana?'_

'_Heei! Apakah itu toko kacamata?! Bisa kita pergi ke sana sebentar?'_

'_Oh baiklah aku bodoh. Hantu tidak bisa pakai kacamata. Hahahaha.'_

I-di-ot, batinnya.

Satu-dua-tiga-sepuluh urat-urat kekesalan muncul satu persatu muncul di kepala Jongin, semakin bertambah sesuai dengan jumlah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh hantu itu. Pulang sekolah hari itu menjadi lebih ramai bagi Jongin. _Kenapa hantu ini tidak mau berhenti bicara? _Sejak Jongin melangkah masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan, hantu itu memang begitu bersemangat.

Mereka di toko buku sekarang dan Jongin sedang memilih bukunya. Meski di tangannya sudah ada beberapa buku.

'_Rumus pintar Matematika'_

'_Langkah praktis mendalami Fisika'_

'_1001 soal Biologi dan Pembahasan'_

'_Kimia is Fun'_

'_Jongin-ah. Bukankah kau itu masih tingkat satu? Kenapa kau membeli semua buku seakan kau akan ujian besok?' _Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak heran. Perasaan harusnya Chanyeol lah yang melakukan semua. Dia ada di paruh semester dua tingkat akhir dan mungkin sekitar tiga bulan lagi akan ada ujian. Jika dirinya belum mati, Chanyeol mungkin bisa mendapatkan nilai tertinggi seperti bagaimana dia seharusnya.

Jongin menatap sekitarnya sebentar sebelum bicara. "Apa tidak boleh?" baliknya ketus.

'_Tentu saja itu bagus. Tapi― aku tidak tahu jika kau begitu rajin.'_

"Aku tidak rajin, _Sunbae_." Jongin menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Aku ini sedang dihukum karena nilaiku jelek semester kemarin. Aku ingin pergi main dengan Sehun tapi aku tidak bisa."

Chanyeol membuat wajah bingung. Masalahnya Jongin tidak terlihat seperti anak baik yang akan menurut begitu saja._'Kenapa? Aku tidak lihat siapapun di apartemenmu. Kau bisa pergi dan orang tuamu juga tidak akan tahu.'_

"Seandainya semudah itu maka aku akan hidup bahagia." Sarkas Jongin. "Mereka memang tidak melihatku langsung. Tapi mereka akan tahu karena sebuah laporan terpercaya."

'_Maksudmu, orang tuamu menyewa detective untuk mengawasimu belajar dengan benar atau tidak?' _Itu terdengar cukup aneh. Tapi keren di saat bersamaan.

"Tidak persis. Tapi memang seperti itu." Chanyeol melayang membuntuti Jongin yang menuju kasir. Setelah membayar dan menerima bungkusan plastik berisi semua bukunya mereka berjalan ke luar. Dan saat mereka melewati jajaran toko yang tidak banyak orang Jongin kembali bicara. "Kecuali di bagian 'detective' itu, semuanya benar."

'_Hah?'_

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Orang tuaku tidak mempekerjakan manusia, _Sunbae_. Mereka memperkerjakan **hantu**."

Chanyeol melongo. _Nah_, baiklah. Itu baru sesuatu yang terdengar _aneh_ sekali.

_Apa semua keluarga shaman memang melakukan hal-hal semacam itu?_

"Kau sudah melihat Sakura kan? Dia itu benar-benar hantu pengadu yang menyebalkan." Decak Jongin kesal. Chanyeol memang beberapa kali melihat hantu anak kecil berambut merah muda panjang yang dikepang, di sekitar apartemen. Mungkin hantu itu yang dimaksud Jongin. "Terakhir kali pengaduannya membuatku tidak dapat uang saku bulanan dan hampir mati kelaparan."

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan setelah menghela nafas. "Ayo pergi."

'_Kemana?'_ Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja semangat saat Jongin mengatakan kata pergi. Ia melayang di depan Jongin dan berbalik menatapnya. '_Apa ke rumah Baekhyun-shi?'_

Jongin menggeleng.

'_Lalu?'_

"Rumah sakit." Katanya santai.

* * *

ChanKai

* * *

'_Jongin-ah, sebenarnya kenapa kita pergi ke rumah sakit? Baekhyun-shi tidak ada di sana.' _Chanyeol melayang-layang di sekitar Jongin. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, tepatnya sejak Jongin mengatakan tempat tujuan mereka, pemuda itu mengabaikan semua pertanyaannya. Itu membuat Chanyeol bicara sendiri seperti semula.

Bosan. Chanyeol mencoba berbicara dengan hantu lain yang ia lihat, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat menyeramkan dan tidak ramah. Jadi dia sudah kisut duluan sebelum membuka mulut, berakhir dengan mencoba berbicara atau bertanya apapun lagi pada Jongin.

Jadi? Jongin adalah korbannya di sini? _Ah_. Baiklah.

Chanyeol mendarat dengan kaki-kaki hantunya di depan sang shaman.

'_Jongin-ah?' _panggilnya lagi. Kata itu bahkan baru ia dengar hari ini tapi anehnya, ternyata terasa cukup baik di lidahnya. Ini adalah kata 'Jongin' yang entah keberapa yang ia ucapkan. _'Jongin-ah, kau mendengarku?'_

"..am," Jongin bergumam sangat pelan. Bibirnya saja terkatup rapat.

'_Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Jongin-ah? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Ulangi lagi!' _Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak antusias. Ini respon pertama yang ia dapat. _'Jongin-ah?' _

Chanyeol hendak menyentuh tangan Jongin tapi pemuda itu menghindar cepat. Ah, iya benar. Tidak boleh menyentuh, Chanyeol lupa. Ia memandang Jongin dan ncukup kaget dengan ekspresinya. _'Jongin-ah, kenapa wajahmu terlihat kesal?'_

_Menurutmu?_ Jongin menggeram sambil menahan gemeletuk gigi dan makian keluar, tangannya merogoh ponsel layar sentuh ber-_casing_ putih miliknya dari saku celana. Bahkan tanpa menyalakan, membuka sandi atau menekan nomor tujuan ia menaruh ponselnya di telinga kanan. "Ah, ya. Hallo?" sapanya.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin heran, tidak yakin dengan siapa pemuda itu bicara. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jadi dia memilih hanya untuk diam saja dan menonton.

"Hallo, _kau_ mendengarku?"

Chanyeol mundur selangkah saat melihat pemuda itu melotot tepat padanya. _'K-kenapa kau melototiku?' _

"Akhirnya kau menjawab." Jongin tersenyum. Kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Ya. Aku memang akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Baekhyun-_sunbae_ tidak akan datang tapi kau _harus_ menyusulku." Jongin memandang lurus pada si hantu. "Hm. Hm. Datang saja, nanti juga tahu. Dan― _jangan banyak bertanya lagi_." Lalu dia, sekali lagi tanpa memencet apapun di layar ponselnya langsung memasukkan benda itu ke saku. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi setelah itu.

Chanyeol mengedip.

'_Ting!'_

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Orang-orang mulai berjalan keluar, begitupun Jongin.

'_Sebenarnya―'_

Langkah Jongin terhenti. Ia membiarkan orang-orang melewatinya sehingga ia tinggal sendiri dalam lift itu. Ralat, ia tinggal berdua dengan _hantu _itu. Jongin berbalik dan melihat hantu Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan super polos.

Jongin mempunya firasat kurang enak saat melihat kerutan di dahi si hantu. Jangan bilang―

'_Sebenarnya kau bicara dengan siapa tadi, Jongin-ah?'_

_AGHHHH!―_

Jongin langsung berbalik pergi sambil menarik rambut hitamnya frustasi sepanjang jalan. Tak peduli lagi jika orang-orang melihatnya sebagai orang gila.

'_Hah? Yak! Tunggu aku, Jongin-ah!' _Chanyeol yang kaget di tinggalkan langsung menyusul sang shaman dengan menembus lift yang pintunya baru saja tertutup. Bertanya-tanya dengan pikirannya tentang apa _sebenarnya_ yang salah di sini.

* * *

ChanKai

* * *

Mereka berjalan melewati area taman. Cukup sepi di sini dan Jongin memutuskan sepertinya tidak akan apa-apa jika ia bicara dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan otomatis membuat hantu Chanyeol yang mengekornya berhenti juga. Jongin membalikkan badan dan menghela nafasnya. "Kau itu benar-benar sangat cerewet." Sebenarnya Jongin ingin menambahkan kata bodoh juga di sana. Tapi yasudahlah. "_Sunbae_. Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan kode yang aku berikan tadi?" tanya Jongin.

'_Kode? Kau memberikan kode apa, Jongin-ah?'_

Terkutuklah ekspresi polos itu, batinnya. "Ini―" Jongin mengambil ponselnya, menunjukkan tepat di wajah sang hantu. "Aku akan menggunakan ini dan berpura-pura menelpon jika aku ingin bicara denganmu di tempat umum yang banyak orang― seperti tadi. Harusnya kau paham bahwa yang aku ajak bicara tadi itu KAU!" Jongin tidak bisa menahan nada kesalnya di sana.

'_EH?!'_

_Demi, plankton! _

"Aku _memang_ Shaman, _sunbae_. Tapi kebanyakan dari orang-orang itu― mereka tidak sama denganku. Aku tidak mau dianggap orang gila karena dikira bicara pada udara kosong." Sarkas Jongin. Ia menenggelamkan kedua tangannya dalam-dalam di dalam saku celana. "_Sunbae_ tidak lihat? Wanita yang ada di dalam lift itu saja menatapku aneh saat aku tiba-tiba melotot padamu. Apalagi jika aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Lanjutnya sambil merenggut tidak suka. Bibirnya sudah menggumamkan cibiran.

_Ah, rupanya begitu. _Chanyeol mengangguk.

Menjadi shaman pasti bukanlah sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan― bisa melihat apa yang orang lain tidak bisa. Mendengar apa yang orang lain tidak bisa. Orang-orang pasti beranggapan aneh. Dan dianggap _aneh_ itu sama sekali tidak nyaman. Chanyeol tahu sekali rasanya.

Jongin bahkan dua tahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol dan sudah menjadi seorang yang seperti itu. Tak heran jika pemuda itu berusaha begitu keras untuk menutupi siapa dirinya. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia bisa berpura-pura tidak berbeda dengan orang lain dan memiliki hidup normal sebagaimana anak seusianya. Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi alasannya pemuda itu enggan membantunya sejak awal. Karena membantu hantu, membuatnya menunjukkan siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Shaman.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin. Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya tentang pemuda berambut hitam itu sejak tadi. _'Jongin-ah. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran dan mau membantuku?'_

Chanyeol memang sedikit terkejut awalnya. Setelah seharian dia mengikuti Jongin hingga ke apartemen, merengek dan memohon dengan segala cara untuk membantunya, pemuda itu tidak bereaksi. Jangankan menjawab atau berbicara, pemuda itu bahkan berpura-pura jika Chanyeol tidak ada. Tapi kemudian hari berikutnya di sekolah, di saat Chanyeol sudah menyerah dengan segalanya, dia datang dan berkata berniat membantu meski dengan wajah judes dan enggan.

Chanyeo bisa melihat Jongin diam selama beberapa saat. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya dengan suara pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, _sunbae_." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Benar juga. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba mau repot-repot membantu hantu? Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku hanya ingin melakukannya," pada akhirnya hanya itu jawaban yang ia keluarkan.

Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol sangat bersyukur. Ia tersenyum. Ia sungguh terharu. "Terimakasih, Jongin-ah―"

Jongin beringsut menjauh. Matanya melotot dan kedua tangannya terangkat. "_Sunbae_! Sudah kubilang kau-tidak-boleh-menyentuhku!"

Chanyeol yang sudah hendak memeluk Jongin langsung diam kaku. Tangan hantunya menggantung di udara dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa malu atas apa yang akan ia lakukan barusan. Ia menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul di balik punggung Jongin. Chanyeol menarik kedua tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan itu. Selama ia masih manusia, ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang lain, mencoba memeluk seseorang yang bukan keluarganya.

'_M-maaf.' _Gumam Chanyeol. Jika ia masih manusia maka mungkin wajah Chanyeol pasti sudah hangus terbakar sekarang. Chanyeol hanya begitu senang karena akhirnya merasa memiliki seorang _teman_. Ia dan Jongin memang baru bertemu kemarin tapi ia sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai temannya.

Setelah ia menjadi hantu, Chanyeol kehilangan kekhawatirannya akan segala macam kuman, virus dan bakteri dan tidak perlu menahan dirinya lagi. Jujur saja― rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Seperti beban berat di punggung dan rantai besi yang membelenggu tiba-tiba dilepaskan.

Dia memang sudah mati, tapi Chanyeol malah merasa jika dia yang sebenarnya justru kembali hidup.

"Lupakan saja." Jongin melengenggang cuek. " Ayo pergi sekarang."

Chanyeol kali ini tidak mengekor Jongin. Hantu itu menyusul Jongin yang berjalan di depan dan melayang tepat di samping kanannya.

"Kenapa, _sunbae_?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Tapi berkata sambil tersenyum. _'Jangan panggil aku sunbae, Jongin-ah. Panggil aku hyung.'_

* * *

ChanKai

* * *

Selama sisa perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Chanyeol menjadi lebih tenang. Keduanya berjalan melalui lorong dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu rawat. Jongin yang sudah mau masuk, berhenti saat melihat seseorang keluar dari dalam. Ia tersenyum menyapa wanita itu. "Hallo, bibi." katanya.

'_I-ibu?'_

"Jongin?" Wanita itu juga tersenyum melihat Jongin. Meski begitu, itu sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi guratan lelah yang muncul di wajahnya, juga lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. "Kejutan yang menyenangkan kau datang, Jongin. Apa kabar, _Nak_?"

'_Kau mengenal ibuku, Jongin-ah?' _heran Chanyeol.

Jongin tidak punya niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Aku baik, bibi. Bibi bagaimana? Bibi terlihat lelah." ujarnya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa." lagi-lagi senyum lembut dibentuk.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengerti semua yang terjadi di depannya. Kenapa Jongin mengenal ibunya? Kenapa ibunya ada di rumah sakit? Mata Chanyeol melihat ke arah pintu. Siapa yang sedang dirawat di sana? Apa― _ayahnya?_ Kaget dengan pikiran itu Chanyeol langsung melesat masuk dengan panik. Menembus pintu.

Jongin yang melihat dengan ujung matanya diam. Ia kembali berbicara pada nyonya Park "Kemana paman, bibi?"

"Oh, suamiku sedang sibuk. Ada operasi besar hari ini, Jongin-ah." balasnya. "Kebetulan kau di sini. Bisakah bibi minta tolong untuk menjaga Chanyeol sebentar? Bibi akan pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti. Tidak akan lama. Mungkin hanya sekitar satu jam."

Jongin mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Aku punya cukup waktu luang."

"Terimakasih."

Jongin mengangguk lagi. Ia melambai pada nyonya Park hingga benar-benar tidak terlihat. Baru setelah itu Jongin menghela nafas dan memutar knop pintu. Ia masuk dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah hantu Chanyeol yang mematung menatap sosok lain yang tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur rumah sakit.

'_A-apa maksudnya ini, Jongin-ah?'_ Chanyeol bertanya tanpa menoleh. Ia memang tidak bodoh, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. _Kenapa dirinya bisa terbaring di situ? _Bukannya dia sudah mati? Dia hantu sekarang dan harusnya dia sudah mati.

"Kau belum mati, hyung. Jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan." Jongin berjalan mendekati meja kecil di samping kasur dan meletakkan sebuah kacamata hitam di atasnya. Tepat di samping sebuah figura yang berisi foto anak laki-laki tinggi berkacamata. Chanyeol.

'_B-bagaimana bisa?' _Jelas-jelas Chanyeol melihat sendiri bagaimana tubuhnya terbujur di tengah jalan dalam genangan darah setelah tertabrak mobil.

"Aku melihatmu malam itu, hyung." Kata Jongin. "Aku melihatmu yang berusaha berbicara pada semua orang agar mau membantumu yang sedang sekarat."

'_K-kau melihatku?' _

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku yang pertama kali menemukan tubuhmu dan memanggil ambulans. Aku bahkan ikut ke rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu. Karena itulah aku mengenal mereka."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang.

Jongin berjalan dan berdiri tepat di samping hantu Chanyeol. "Kau masih punya kesempatan hidup, hyung." Kata Jongin. "Kau hanya perlu masuk dalam tubuhmu."

'_B-benarkah?'_

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau akan hidup dan kau bisa mengatakan perasaanmu sendiri pada Baekhyun-_sunbae_."

Chanyeol dengan gugup berjalan mendekat. Rasanya begitu aneh menatap dirimu dengan matamu sendiri. Ragu-ragu Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang memberinya anggukan. Chanyeol melayang dan sudah berbaring tepat di atas tubuhnya. _'Jongin-ah. Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?'_

"Seharusnya bisa."

Dan dengan dua kata itu, Chanyeol menutup matanya dan melayang turun perlahan.

Jongin menatapnya lekat dalam diam. Menantikan reaksi seperti apa yang akan muncul setelah ini. Apakah akan ada sebuah ledakan? Atau mungkin, muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan? Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berurusan dengan hantu yang belum mati. Jantungnya jadi berdebar tanpa sadar.

Dua menit berlalu tanpa ada reaksi. Jongin menggigit kuku jarinya. Lima menit lagi berlalu. Dan dia mulai mendengar sesuatu. _Apa itu reaksinya? _Batin Jongin penasaran. Menit selanjutnya, yang dia dengar adalah sebuah suara gumaman dari bawah ranjang, semakin lama semakin mencurigakan. Jongin berfikir sebentar, memilih mengacuhkan atau memeriksanya. Pada akhirnya Jongin memilih membungkuk, hanya untuk mendapati hantu Chanyeol berbaring dengan tidak berdosanya di situ.

'_Jongin-ah. Sepertinya ini tidak berhasil.' _Katanya tanpa berdosa sambil duduk. Membuat badannya menembus kasur dan hanya kepalanya yang terlihat.

Jongin langsung membuat wajah (-_-)

Sudah tahu tidak berhasil kenapa diam saja dan tidak muncul? Kenapa malah membuat orang lain menunggu? _APA YANG YANG DILAKUKANNYA SEJAK TADI?!_ Jongin berdehem, menghela nafas dan dengan terpaksa harus mengatakan kalimatnya dengan jengkel. "Hyung, sepertinya kau sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan tubuhmu dan sekarang kau tidak bisa kembali."

'APA?!'

"Tubuhmu menolakmu." Simpul Jongin. Baiklah, ia kira semuanya akan mudah tapi rupanya memang tidak semudah itu. Harus menggunakan cara lain.

Chanyeol langsung melayang dan berhenti tepat di depan Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan panik. _'Lalu bagaimana?'_

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Apa benar dia harus melakukan hal itu? "Ada satu cara lagi." Jongin melepas gelangnya. Sebuah gelang yang berupa manik-manik hitam yang tidak biasa itu ia simpan di meja. Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk. "Masuklah ke tubuhku." Jongin mengambil nafasnya, wajahnya berubah warna menjadi pink cerah. "Masuklahketubuhkudanakuakanmenciumbibirmu."

'_H-hah?'_

_Demi, plankton!_

Butuh keberanian lagi bagi Jongin untuk mengucapkan kata memalukan itu. "Aku bilang; masuklah ke tubuhku dan aku akan mencium bibirmu."

'_EEEEEHHHHH?!"_

* * *

ChanKai

* * *

Penyatuan tubuh mereka sama sekali tidak sulit. Dengan satu sentuhan di ujung jari hantu Chanyeol sudah langsung tertarik dalam tubuh Jongin. Setelah penjelasan singkat Jongin, akhirnya Chanyeol mengerti jika cara terakhir untuk mentransfer jiwa adalah dengan melakukan kontak fisik langsung. Dan ciuman adalah hal yang paling mungkin. Jongin bilang masih ada cara selain itu tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya dan dia memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya. Sepertinya itu sangat pribadi.

Jongin menggerakkan jarinya dan membuat ekspresi kagum. "Wow."

Lalu ekspresi itu berubah menjadi datar. "Jangan terlalu senang. Aku hanya meminjamkan tubuhku untuk sementara."

Ekspresinya berganti lagi. Kali ini menjadi sebuah senyum lebar. "Aku tahu, Jongin-ah."

Jongin memutar matanya kali ini. "Mari lakukan ini dengan cepat."

"Bagaimana caranya?" ― heran

"Aku akan memberikan kendali atas tubuhku. Dan yang kau harus lakukan adalah mencium bibirmu." ― datar

"APA?!" ―kaget

"Kenapa?" ―bingung.

"KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MENCIUM DIRIKU SENDIRI?!" ―tidak percaya

"Kau mau kembali hidup tidak, hyung?" ―datar kembali

"T-tapikan itu akan aneh sekali, Jongin-ah. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menciumku? Itu akan lebih baik." ―salah tingkah

"A-aku tidak mau!" ―kesal dan sedikit malu

"Ayolah, Jongin-ah. Aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan ciuman." ―memelas

_Kau pikir aku sudah? _"Kau harus melakukannya sendiri, hyung."

"Kumohon. Kau sudah berjanji untuk membantuku, Jongin-ah." ―semakin memelas

Baiklah, Jongin memang sudah berjanji akan membantu sebelum ini. Dan dia juga bukan orang yang suka ingkar dengan janjinya. Jongin berfikir entah sampai kapan perdebatan konyol ini akan berakhir jika salah satu dari mereka tidak mengalah. Kurang dari lima belas menit lagi nyonya Park akan datang, bahkan mungkin lebih bisa lebih cepat. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika nyonya Park mendapati ekspresinya berubah-rubah seperti tadi. Selain itu, jika ini tidak diselesaikan sekarang maka Jongin akan semakin lama berurusan dengan si hantu menyebalkan.

Baiklah, Jongin mengalah. Ini demi kebaikannya sendiri. Lagipula itu bahkan hanya menempelkan bibir dan bukan ciuman. Ya kan?

Tubuh Jongin bergerak menuju samping ranjang. Matanya menatap sekitar, memastikan tidak akan ada yang memergokinya. Setelah dikira aman. Jongin melepas masker oksigen dari Chanyeol. Ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit. Pipinya terasa hangat karena nafas pelan yang menyapu wajahnya. Ia hanya sama sekali tidak menyangka akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada seseorang yang tengah koma.

Jarak terakhir menghilang, dan Jongin benar-benar mencium bibir Chanyeol. Menempelkan bibir penuh miliknya sekitar tiga detik sebelum melepaskannya.

Wajahnya memerah cerah. Sebelum berubah menjadi heran. "Sepertinya belum berhasil. Aku masih di sini. Jongin-ah, kau harus menciumku sedikit lebih lama." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol. Kali ini menahannya hingga sepuluh detik.

"Mungkin ciumannya harus dengan mulut terbuka." Katanya lagi, seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja bukan. Jelas-jelas yang bicara itu adalah hantu Chanyeol yang berada di tubuhnya.

Jongin memegang dagu Chanyeol dan menahannya terbuka, sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka hingga sepuluh detik berlalu. Masih belum berhasil. Jongin mulai kesal.

"Kenapa tidak coba memberi sedikit hisapan?"

Jongin kesal sekarang. Dengan cepat dia memegang wajah Chanyeol dan menghisap bibirnya rakus. Wajahnya benar-benar merah dan nafasnya mulai memburu sekarang.

Jongin merasa senang karena tidak mendapatkan respon apapun. Ia berfikir jika hantu itu sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi kesenangannya kembali pupus saat mulutnya kembali berkata sesuatu yang bukan kehendaknya. "Mm, Jongin-ah. Aku masih di sini." Jongin menepuk dahinya. Tapi dia sendiri yang berkata lagi dengan nada polos. "Bagaimana dengan lidah? Kau belum mencobanya. Mungkin berhasil."

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Dengan murka Jongin menimpali kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri barusan. Ia mengambil gelang manik-manik hitam miliknya di meja. Jongin memakainya dengan cepat dan hantu Chanyeol langsung terpental keluar dari tubuhnya sambil berkata seluruh tubuh hantunya sakit karena tersengat. Jongin tidak peduli. Dia berbalik melipat tangannya di dada dengan ekspresi kesal. Wajahnya merah padam karena merasa baru saja melakukan hal paling konyol dalam hidupnya.

_Bagaimana dia bisa dipermainkan oleh hantu?_ _Demi, Plankton!_

* * *

ChanKai

* * *

Di salah satu rumah bergaya Jepang kuno, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang menikmati teh mereka di gazebo. Ditemani bunyi suara aliran air yang beriak pelan. Aroma bambu yang menenangkan menguar dari setiap penjuru. Ikan koi di kolam berputar-putar dalam harmoni. Rasanya sangat damai.

Sekelebat sosok berambut merah muda muncul dari sisi lain, menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Bagaimana Jongin?"

'_Jongin-sama melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan, Tuan. Tapi―'_

"Tapi?" Suara lembut sang istri yang kini terdengar.

'_Jongin-sama sepertinya memiliki urusan lain dengan membantu hantu.' _

Wanita, dengan kimono berwarna merah muda lembut itu, menaruh gelasnya. "Aku kira dia bilang sudah tidak tertarik dengan segala macam hal berbau hantu."

"Biarkan saja." Sosok berambut merah muda lenyap setelah suami itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa mengelak jika dirinya keturunan shaman."

Sang istri mengangguk, wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir. "Aku hanya khawatir dengan keputusanmu, sayang. Apa tidak lebih baik dibicarakan dulu? Rasanya sungguh terlalu cepat."

"Apa? Masalah pernikahan?" Lelaki paruh baya itu menggeleng tidak setuju. "Bagaimanapun pada akhirnya ia harus menikah dengan keturunan shaman yang lain. Dan dia―"

Sosok lain muncul dalam kegelapan.

"Adalah calon yang cocok."

.

* * *

**Hello, Ghost?**

**Chapter 2: I WILL HELP YOU**

**END**

* * *

Sepertinya beberapa pertanyaan sudah dijawab di chapter ini. Untuk yang lain silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya yang akan diupdate **tiga** hari lagi. Maaf jika membosankan~ Kkaebsong ~

Terimakasih untuk 22 yang telah mereview. **YEHET~!**

_PM Terbuka. Feel free for ask. Lets be a friend ^^_

_._

P.S: Ada yang tidak suka BaekYeon disini? Menurut saya mereka manis. Aku tidak benci BaekYeon, tapi aku pribadi lebih suka BaekYeol. *grin*


End file.
